The ability to adjust characteristics of organic thin-film transistors (OTFTs) is crucial for implementation of organic circuits. Polymer based electronic devices represent an alternative to conventional inorganic based devices due to advances in polymer synthesis and polymer based device performance. Currently, only p-type OTFTs are available with adjustable characteristics.
Adjusting the characteristics of n-type OTFTs would be beneficial for organic circuits and complementary organic inverters.